The Role Play Information of Awesomeness!
by HisKittenTheAuthor
Summary: I enjoy role playing and am looking for those interested. This includes the information for most, if not all, of my characters. PM me if you want to!


Hello there, I would very much like to RP with someone. I get lonely easily and when I'm lonely, I really like to RP. If you would like to RP with me then read information below and message me if you need more and asking if I want to. I more than likely will say yes because I don't like to say no to anyone and it makes me feel bad to do so.

Vampire Knight:

Name: Suchi Inuzawa

Age: Between 16 and 17 (Whatever you decide)

Race: Vampire Hunter turned vampire at 3

Crush: Zero Kiryu

Looks: Waist length, white hair; innocent cotton candy blue eyes; a little shorter than Yuki; childish face; a body most any man will love

Family: Toga Yagari (Uncle)

Personality: It changes with each RP I do so it depends on how I feel at the time I type. Though a few things never change; she is scared to death of vampires, she is shy and can be very caring.

Other: In my story she and Zero have a baby that they name Ichiru. So if you want to include him then just tell me.

Code Geass:

Name: Hikari Rose

Race: Human, Japanese adopted into Britannian family

Crush: Lelouch Lamperouge

Age: Between 17 and 18 (Whatever you decide)

Side in the War: Zero's; she is commander of her own rebellion and her co-captain is her older brother. She is the Black Queen

Disguise: Hair half up with chopsticks; bangs swept to side; tube top that only covers chest; short shorts; queen's crown on top of head; long skirt type thing that covers her legs and hides the gun and sword strapped to them; knee high boots with high heels; red heart painted above exposed cleavage; black mask covering only her eyes

Geass: Yes. She can copy other geass or read minds through physical contact. She is also able to easily read and predict other's movements.

Family: Parents and brother (Who is awesomely gay, no offense is meant because I think they are awesome)

Looks: Waist length red-brown hair; big brown eyes; comes up to just below Lelouch's shoulder; delicate, pretty face; Shirley body shape; likes to tie her hair up in different styles with different color ribbon. The color of ribbon depends on her mood when she wakes up in the morning.

Personality: Normal Hikari: happy, shy, caring, timid, not too athletic, careful, And smart.

Black Queen: vicious, sadistic, athletic, flexible, likes to challenge others, seductive, likes to get _very _close to Zero to tease him, courageous, protective

Other: She has a pet husky that looks more like a wolf than a dog named Mishka. She sometimes has to be in a wheel chair because of a condition that causes her legs to become paralyzed. When that happens, her brother takes over command in her group of rebels called The Black Queen's Knights.

Hetalia:

Name: Alyssia

Country she represents: Uppermost Japanese Islands that I have named Nithua (I made it up so please don't get angry with me!)

Race: Nithuan, which is very close to Japanese

Crush: Japan

Family: None that she knows of

Looks: Shoulder length, black hair with bangs; very childish face; violet eyes with long eyelashes; loli body; just a few inches shorter than Japan

Personality: Shy, timid, can be stubborn, very affectionate, and oblivious about a lot of things, innocent, pretty childish

Other: Japan and China found her when she was a chibi and took her in. She disliked China so he often got kicked in the shin. She adores little animals and things that she thinks are cute, not to mention manga and anime. Drawing is a favorite hobby and she wears a sakura blossom in her hair to remember a moment with japan from when she was younger… It went something like this:

The older nation sat down at the base of the sakura tree that he was showing the younger, she looked up at the tree in awe. "It's so pretty!" She spun around in a circle with a huge smile on her face before reaching up and trying to reach up and grab a blossom. She was too short and pouted; Japan stood up and got a blossom for her. He kneeled down and wove the flower into her hair, she smiled up at him. "Arigatou Nihon!" He smiled back at her and sat back down; she sat in his lap and still looked up at the tree. "I wish I was as pretty as a sakura tree!" Japan smiled more, "You are, Nithua. Or at least you wirr (will) be when you are order (older.) You are a very pretty girr (girl), Nithu-chan."

That is why she always has a sakura blossom in her hair.

Black Butler:

Name: Melody Silver

Race: Neko Demon

Age: In one part she is 19-20 in another she is 199-200

Family: In one she has no family and in the other her family is looking for her

Looks: Waist length, jet-black hair; fire-orange eyes; childish face; cat ears on top of her head and a cat tail with semi-long fur; womanly body; reaches just below Sebastian's chest

Personality: In older one: She is childish but wise and playful

In younger one: She is childish and innocent as well as oblivious to quite a lot of things because of a childish mindset

Other: In the older one she and Sebastian have a neko baby named Vincent if you would like to include him just tell me. It still has not been decided when the two will conceive Vincent in the younger version.

Bleach:

Name: Hana Kurosaki

Age: Between 15-17 I think…

Race: Heart Hollow (Made up.)

Family: Twin brother (Ichigo) father and younger sisters

Crush: Ulquiorra Schiffer

Looks: ankle length hair the same color as Ichigo's; eyes matching Ichigo's; antenna on top of head; same body type as Orihime; indent above heart on front and back; eventually she will cut her hair to upper back with bangs but for now it is long

Hollow Looks: hair is half up and held by hollow mask that has two short horns; mark on right side of her face matches the tearstains on Ulquiorra's the mark on the left is the same as Grimmjow's

Zanpakutou:

Name: Bara

Looks: Long blade curved into heart at the end with flower petals surrounding the hilt

Hana Personality: Shy, clingy, caring, motherly, loving, childish (but grows out of it), protective, athletic, a fighter

Other: She got lost when she was around five and did not get found for a day so she became very clingy to Ichigo and doesn't like to leave his side…. Other than that I am not entirely sure…. She is still a relatively new character.

Fruits Basket:

Name: Kimi Kumai

Age: 16

Zodiac curse: Yes, her family is cursed like the Sohma's and she is the rat of her family

Family: Main members that I mention; Tomokin Kumai (2nd cousin and is cat), Koinu Kumai (Older brother and is dog), Orochimaru Kumai (Older brother and is snake)

Crush: Yuki Sohma

Looks: Mid-back length, sky-blue hair; orchid eyes; likes to put some of her hair into high pigtails or low ponytail; pretty face; slim body; kind of short

Rat form: Blue rat slightly smaller than Yuki with same color eyes and a bow on top of head

Personality: Shy, timid, cautious, smart, and afraid of mother, doesn't mind Tomokin too much, likes to be alone but not for long periods of time. She adores rats and mice and thinks that they are adorable.

Other: Her mother hates her because she got sick when she was younger and her father caught the disease, Kimi has a weak immune system but the disease caused more damage to adults so it killed her father. She has the same eyes as her father so her mother would beat her every time she saw her eyes while blaming her for her father's death. Because of the abuse from her mother, Kimi keeps her eyes closed around every one and only opens them when she is positive that she is alone. Her brothers worry about her and wish someone would take her out of the house and away from their mother. She also goes to the same school as Yuki and the others.

Death Note:

Name: Emi Tanaka

Age: around 22 or 24

Family: Is Light's cousin by adoption

Occupation: Detective called Yin who is often compared to L and is the 4th best only because L is the top 3

Crush: L

Looks: Shoulder length red-brown hair; brown eyes; up to L's shoulder when he's slouching; curvy but hides under clothes

Personality: Hot-tempered, smart, curious, complicated… I can't really think of anything to describe her well…

Other: She was adopted from Whammy's house when she was 6 so she met L and they were kind of close because he was the only one unaffected by her temper and her odd habit of jumping out of trees. She has a weak heart that could give out on her unexpectedly so she takes steroids to make it stronger. She is confident that she knows the limits of her heart but is constantly pushing those limits in order to test them. She graduated college with a doctorate at age 18.

Naruto:

Name: Kiori Hatake or Kiori Hinimori (Before she got married)

Age: About a year or two younger than Kakashi

Family: Mother, Father and 13 sisters

Crush/Husband: Kakashi Hatake

Looks:

Older and married: shoulder-length light brown hair with sky-blue tips; very curvy, head reaches Kakashi's chin; blue eyes

Younger: Knee-length light brown hair with sky-blue tips that is up in a ponytail or pigtails; slim body

Village: Cloud (Does it exist? Sorry, I don't remember…) then Leaf

Personality: Perverted, outgoing, loving, motherly, prankster at times, can be a stick in the mud, likes to tease Kakashi, stubborn, hard headed

Other: She and Kakashi have a daughter named Roshi if you want to include her. She is the second oldest of her sisters and doesn't get along with them. She had an arranged marriage when she was younger but managed to get out of it after she met Kakashi.

Name: Kena Shuzi

Age: same age as Gaara

Family: Mother, father and 3 brothers

Crush: Gaara

Village: Wolf (Made up) then Sand

Looks: Has very long light-orange hair with blood red highlights that are natural; emerald green eyes; turquoise inverted kite shapes on her cheeks; curvy when older slim when younger

Personality: loving, fun, protective, strong, analyzes things, loves warmth, playful

Other: Her clan is a demon clan and she is the first full demon to be born in hundreds of years. She is a wolf demon with a guardian pet named Tenema. She was a princess but left the Wolf village after meeting Naruto. Her specialty is controlling blood the same way Gaara can control sand only she has complete control. The blood is blood that has ever been spilled in the area around her. She can use the blood to heal better than Tsunade so she is a great medical ninja.

OHSHC:

Name: Rosaline Fujioka or Rosie for short

Age: Same as Haruhi

Family: Haruhi (Cousin)

Crush: Hikaru Hitachiin

Financial Status: Same as Haruhi

Looks: Shoulder length black hair; blue violet eyes; pretty; same height as Haruhi; perfect model body

Personality: Outgoing, likes pranking, creative, playful, fun, loving, enjoys company, not very easy to anger

Other: She worked very hard to get into Ouran so that she could be near Haruhi. She is very smart and talented; she created a female version of the boy's uniform from scratch. She sometimes lives with Haruhi and her father while her father is out looking for work.

FullMetal Alchemist:

Name: Kay Hawkeye

Age: A few years younger than Riza

Family: Half-sister Riza Hawkeye

Alchemy type: Any possible

Looks: Mid-back length black hair; brown eyes; same face shape as Riza; childish eyes; slightly slimmer than Riza; same height as her sister

Personality: hard headed, somewhat flirty, caring I don't know how else to explain her

Other: She and Riza have the same father but different mothers; they love each other as if they were full sisters though. Kay is able to use guns just as well as Riza but is more cautious, even though it was Riza who taught her how to use guns. If she gets hurt she is reluctant to stop doing anything and often just hurts herself more while pushing to prove that she is still useful. She has to be forced to take it easy by Riza. She met Roy when Riza joined the army and he would often come with her to visit.

I think that that's about all of my characters… If I think of anymore then they will be added later on. If there is something that you need me to clarify, don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
